Meapless in Seattle
|image = Meap on top of the needle.png |caption = Meap on top of the Space Needle. |season = 3 |production = 327 |broadcast = 154 |story = |writer = Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |storyboards = |ws = |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = April 6, 2012 |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = | arc= "The Chronicles of Meap" | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} In this episode, Meap returns to save Phineas and Ferb from his nemesis Mitch, whose real mission is to take control of all of alien-kind, putting Meap's world in danger. The boys' 'cute-tracker' leads the gang to Seattle and an adventure to save the universe. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to revisit his former nemesis, Peter the Panda, but when Agent P shows up, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds that he has some explaining to do. Episode Summary Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Memorable Quotes (The following all are assumptions based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits or on-air Disney Channel promotions) |'Candace': What? Jeremy is going to be there?}} Background Information *The episode was mentioned in 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! *This episode may feature Balloony as an antagonist, hinted by his suit, weapons, and the fact that both Doofenshmirtz and Mitch are surprised by his appearance.He also tries to destroy Doofenshmirtz. *Originally, the episode stated at the end of The Chronicles of Meap was supposed to be a joke, but because of large fan speculation, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh actually considered and went on to plan the episode for creation. *In "The Chronicles of Meap", it said that the episode ("More than Meaps the Eye" as it is called) was Episode 38. However, the credits state "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. This is justified since the second half of the episode was originally planned to be called "Episode 39: We Meap the Enemy". *This episode will be a half-hour special. *This is the first 2-part episode that Linda does not appear in. (''assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Production Information *This episode's storyboard is featured in the beginning verses of the Animatin' Rap. Continuity *This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). *Doofenshmirtz goes to Seattle. ("It's About Time!") *Ninth time Phineas and Ferb go into space ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits and does not account for future episodes that might involve space travel that air before "Meapless in Seattle") *Once again, Carl does Major Monogram's arms ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *This is the third time Ferb saves Candace's life ("Out to Launch" "Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Ballooney's Robo-Suit was seen during Carpe Diem from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *This is the fourth time chairs are used as weapons ("The Beak","Robot Rodeo", " Cheer Up Candace"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *This is the fourth episode based on another one ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" based on "Unfair Science Fair", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" based on "Bubble Boys", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" based on "Rollercoaster"). *Meap appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Mitch appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Second time Perry is fired from the Agency. ("Cheer Up Candace"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *Perry the Platypus is seen working with Peter the Panda. ("It's About Time!", "Robot Rodeo", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Also, Doofenshmirtz mentions Peter being his ex-nemesis. ("It's About Time!") Allusions *The title is a parody of the 1993 romantic comedy film Sleepless in Seattle. *The scene when Meap is shown on top of the Space Needle may be a reference to the popular children's book The Wheedle on the Needle. In which the main character, the Wheedle, seeks refuge on top of the Space Needle. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap *David Mitchell as Mitch *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jeff Foxworthy as Southern Meap References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Meap